Une autre perspective
by thegirloftheshade
Summary: Harry n'a que quelques années lorsque Lucius Malefoy pénètre à Privet Drive. Et alors qu'il ne le connait même pas encore, Harry est plongé dans le monde de la magie. Attention, ne pas prendre en compte les romans!


Coucou ! Je sais, je ne devrais pas commencer une nouvelle fic, mais j'ai troooop d'idée pour mon propre bien, alors je les commence ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue les autres. Marée noire et les pendentifs de la terre sont en bonne voie d'avancement, totalement Serpentard aussi bien entendu (avec Vanou, pas moyen de faire autrement ) et la toile du temps sera bientôt finie ! Donc, no panic, je continue ! Mais a présent, voici une nouvelle. J'attends vos avis, et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : rien n'est a moi, sauf l'intrigue sur laquelle je pose mes droits d'auteurs ! Lol.

**Prologue**

****

Tout commence dans une petite banlieue, composée de centaines de maisons, toutes pareil. Au 4 Privet Drive, les lumières commençaient à s'éteindre. La dernière, celle de la chambre de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, finit enfin par s'éteindre et la maison devint silencieuse.

Mais pourtant, tout le monde ne dormait pas. En effet, un petit garçon, âgé de quelques années seulement, demeurait éveillé, ses grands yeux émeraude légèrement humides. Il renifla légèrement, et se frotta les yeux de ses petites mains.

La journée n'avait de nouveau pas été facile. Dudley l'avait frappé à l'école et les autres enfants s'étaient moqués de lui. L'institutrice avait alors puni Dudley, mais ce dernier avait raconté à ses parents que c'était la faute de Harry. La conséquence n'avait pas tardé a apparaître : Harry avait été enfermé dans le placard dès sa rentrée des cours, et privé de nourriture.

L'enfant essaya de bouger les mèches de cheveux noir ébène qui, rebelles, tombaient devant ses yeux à la couleur singulière. Il finit par renoncer et préféra passa ses doigts sur l'étrange cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front. En forme d'éclair, elle était ce que le garçon préférait chez lui.

Sa tante lui avait dit, lorsqu'il avait posé la question, qu'il l'avait eue lors de l'accident de voiture où ses parents étaient morts. Harry avait appris alors que le sujet de ses parents était un sujet qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder devant la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

Harry était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Il cessa de bouger, ne voulant plus faire un bruit. Si son oncle, sa tante ou même Dudley était en ce moment dans le couloir et qu'ils l'entendaient, Harry serait puni, et c'était ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter !

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent. Même si le bruit n'était que minime, Harry avait appris, au long des années, à percevoir le moindre bruit pour ne jamais avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent près du placard. Harry se coucha très lentement, dos à la porte de sa prison, et fit semblant de dormir. Il força sa respiration à se calmer et ferma les yeux. Il entendit que la personne prononçait un étrange mot et il se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix de quelqu'un de sa famille !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et Harry s'efforça de ne pas trembler. Un petit courant d'air passa dans le placard, signe que la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. La main le força alors à se tourner vers l'inconnu.

Harry le détailla rapidement. L'inconnu avait de longs cheveux blonds tirés élégamment vers l'arrière, un nez pointu et un visage à la pâleur effrayante. Deux yeux gris le contemplaient tandis que Harry frissonnait.

- Harry Potter, cela fait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer…

La peur au ventre, le petit garçon demanda faiblement.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Lucius Malefoy. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Légèrement anxieux, Harry se recula légèrement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout plutôt que cet horrible endroit, mais pouvait-il partir ? Que voulait l'homme ?

- Tu pourras revenir si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? Tu veux bien me suivre ?

- Oui, dit timidement Harry alors que Lucius se plaçait un peu sur le côté pour lui laisser le passage.

Harry sortit du placard, dans son pyjama trop large qu'il était obligé de tenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le monsieur lui tendit la main et il la saisit après un instant d'hésitation.

- Tu vas fermer les yeux, et te tenir très fort à moi, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, faisant ce que lui demandait l'homme. Dans un « pop », tous deux transplanèrent.

-xxx-

Et voil ! c'est que le prologue, donc c'est court, mais les suivants seront plus longs, bien plus longs ! malheureusement, je les publierai donc moins que les autres fics… enfin, assez souvent quand même ! loll

Bisous a tous, j'attends vos avis SVP SVP SVP !

Siria, la fille de l'ombre.

P.S. je dédie cette fic à ma petite Vanou, alias Laika, qui doit sûrement lire ces mots. T'es une fille super, je t'adore ! chow chow ma cocotte…


End file.
